In the past, various types of toothbrush holders have been used for storing toothbrushes when not in use. The holders include cup-type holders, and other types of holders that are mounted to a bathroom wall. However, a recurring problem with the known toothbrush holders is their inability to maintain the toothbrush in the hygienic manner desired for a toothbrush.
For example, the wall mounted toothbrush holders typically include apertures wherein the handle portion of the toothbrush is inserted into the holder, and the bristles of the toothbrush rest on the holder, preventing the toothbrush from falling through the apertures. The problem with this type of holder is that the bristles are forced to contact the holder when the toothbrush is not in use. Because the toothbrush is inserted into the holder while the bristles are still wet, bacteria and contaminants tend to develop in the area of the holder surrounding the bristles. Therefore, the toothbrush is not stored in a hygienic manner.
Other types of toothbrush storage, such as devices which encapsulate the bristles of the toothbrush, prevent ventilation through the bristles. As a result, the toothbrush bristles do not completely dry between uses, and the bristles are subject to the growth of bacteria.
Toothbrush storage systems have been designed which utilize magnetic attraction to store the toothbrush in a manner in which the bristles do not contact any other surface when the toothbrush is not in use. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,782,799, issued to H. H. Hansen on Jan. 1, 1974 discloses a magnetic toothbrush holder that includes a permanent magnetic wheel. Each toothbrush has a steel block imbedded in the handle that attracts to the magnetic wheel. U.S. Pat. No. 2,414,653, issued to A. E. Lockholder on Jan. 21, 1947, discloses a magnetic toothbrush holder that utilizes a U-shaped or bar-shaped magnet secured to a wall. An elongated iron insert is disposed within the handle in order to magnetically attract and position itself to the holder magnet.
Another type of magnetic toothbrush holder is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,642,999, issued to J. C. McPherson on Jun. 23, 1953. McPherson discloses a magnetic holding device utilizing a magnet with a ring portion, a central disk-shaped portion, and connecting portions extending from the ring portion to the central portion. The magnet is embedded in a bracket, which is secured to a wall surface. The magnet is thus able to attract and hold toothbrushes and shaving brushes, as well as to support a cup on the upper surface of the bracket. U.S. Pat. No. 2,798,241, issued to T. Cohen on Jul. 9, 1957 discloses a magnet-carrying toothbrush, wherein a bar magnet is attached to or disposed within the toothbrush handle.
However, one problem with the known magnetic toothbrush holders is that the toothbrush is not secured laterally or vertically in position, but is merely attracted to a magnet. If the toothbrush is disturbed, the holders do not have any means of preventing lateral or vertical movement of the toothbrush. As a result, the toothbrush can either be shifted into contact with an unclean surface, or dislodged completely out of contact with the magnet and out of the holder. Moreover, with the known magnetic toothbrush holders, the user must carefully place the magnetic portion of the toothbrush in contact with the magnetic portion of the holder, because the holders do not have a positioning guide.
Another problem with the known magnetic toothbrush holders is that they are primarily constructed from metallic material. Therefore, it is difficult to ascertain when the material is contaminated, and when the holder requires cleaning.
The known magnetic toothbrush holders require relatively large magnets to provide the magnetic strength required to hold the toothbrush in place. As a result, the toothbrush holders are heavy and relatively difficult to mount on a wall surface without a mounting bracket or other hardware. The required mounting hardware discourages the installation of the toothbrush holders on ceramic tile or bathroom mirrors. Large elements of magnetic material are also included on the toothbrushes, requiring special fabrication, or covering substantial areas on the toothbrush.
Therefore, a need exists for a lightweight hygienic toothbrush holder that attracts the toothbrushes to the holder, prevents the lateral and vertical movement of the toothbrushes, and permits easy visual inspection and cleaning of the holder.